Frenemies, with Benefits
by Diamonddancer229
Summary: Harry and Draco play a game. Set in eighth year after defeat of Voldemort.


Frenemies, with Benefits (Revised)  
Chapter 1  
By diamonddancer229

Summary:An 8 year fic. Harry and Draco play a game.  
Warnings:Harry/Draco slash, adult language, sexual situations, violence  
Disclaimer:All rights to belong to Harry Potter and Co., I write Harry Potter fanfiction because I'm shamelessly addicted to it. I'm making no money or trying to.

Draco touched his lips where they still tingled from Harry's angry kisses. His heart beat hysterically against the cage of his ribs. He felt like, well...he really didn't know. Fucking confused, he mused. All the years of angry words, vicious pranks, physical altercations. Everything bitter and unjust that had started the moment Harry had snubbed his offered hand, it all just fell away. Harry fucking Potter had just kissed him.

Harry Potter had snogged him in a hidden little alcove off the Potions classroom. Pushed him forcibly against the wall in anger and smashed their mouths together and invaded Draco with his filthy half-breed tongue. Draco could taste blood and wasn't sure who's it was and something about thinking it was Harry's turned him on so much he had moaned like a wanton little bitch and pressed his hips, his erection, into Harry's. Potter pulled back and sneered, blood smeared along his lips and chin, and punched Draco hard.

In the fucking face, Draco recalled with grin touching his swollen cheek. At least it wasn't his eye. Harry had been hard like him, eager. Somehow, he knew the boy in front of him, his enemy, had dreamed up scenarios like this before. There was too much passion in their rivalry from the beginning, but there was too much bad history for anything but this desperate, angry fumbling in corners and shadows. Arousal barely enough to match the animosity, but Draco could handle whatever pain Potter had to dole out so Harry could come out and play. He just had to push him over the edge and make him snap.

It had become a game to Draco. He was perfecting the art of undoing his nemesis. His father would be livid if he knew. If Voldemort were alive he would kill him and the next five generations of Malfoys for the betrayal. Draco couldn't fucking care. He paused for a minute in his insane musings and listened to the sound of the castle around him. He was feeling so alive he might burst into flames or some such nonsense at a moments notice. He groaned and slipped his hand beneath his robes undoing the delicate silver buckles of his pants and grasping his erection.

It didn't take long, he thought of what it would be like to crumble Harry's composure for once, to wipe the smirk off that Gryffindor prat's face. He grasped his cock firmly and stroked it roughly, he knew those hands would be calloused and uncivilized but it was all part of the charm. In all but a few strokes he came, spilling onto the floor as he imagined spilling onto Harry. He vanished the messed, and straightened himself and leaned against the wall. Running a shaky hand through his hair he laughed crazily. He imagined the incredible challenge Potter's conquest would present his jaded mind.

Harry had burst into the Gryffindor common room as if Hell's hounds were on his heels. He ignored when Ron's long body jerked, legs bumping the table and sending his game of chess flying. He ignored Hermoine's angry hiss as she rose from the study table. He ignored everybody and fled to his bed, drawing his curtains, and casting the strongest privacy wards he knew how.

His skin felt like it was on fire and his body was responding to things he'd never really given consideration before. Not that it was his fault he was so terribly behind everyone in that area. He'd rather had a lot to worry about both dodging and chasing Voldemort for seven years. After the war there had simply been too much grieving to do to seriously entertain the thought of sex. Now his mind was screaming it, loudly.

About Malfoy. Harry was rock hard after not being able to get an erection at for any of the handful of people he'd tried for and Malfoy did this to him. It was all Harry's fault. He hadn't really known exactly what he was doing when he'd smashed his mouth into the blonde's, but he certainly hadn't expected Malfoy to act like he fucking liked it. He'd just wanted to shut him the hell up, but even after punching him in the face he sensed he started a very dangerous game, from the haphazardly mad grin Malfoy gave him as he fled.

He punched his pillows but it was ineffective in curbing his desire. How had this happen? Malfoy? His first fucking erection since the war began caused by Malfoy? He hated that barmy git! At least he reckoned in his mind he did because his dick rather seemed to like the asshole. Harry refused to touch himself, he would not! It would be too real then, an acknowledgment that the blonde did it for him.

He groaned, and sprung from bed. Bed had been a bad idea he mused silently. Thoughts of things he really didn't understand but seen once ricocheted around in his head but it was him and Malfoy. His cock gave a jump and he remembered the copy of 'Wanton Wizards' he'd spied in Charlie Weasley's overnight bag one summer. It had been peeking out the top and Harry hadn't meant to snoop, but the young, attractive and naked, he later discovered when he pulled it out, wizard on the cover had winked at him. The moving pictures where self explanatory, if Harry had any question about what two wizards got up to and how, he certainly had them answered.

Too bad at the time he wasn't all that interested in the discovery, though he did blush every time Charlie came around. Now he would have given anything for that magazine so he could rid himself of this problem without thinking of Draco Malfoy and everything Harry had heard he was talented at. Rumors of Malfoy and his conquests had abounded ever since him and his year mates had returned to Hogwarts. Colin Creevey had made a veritable fortune selling the pictures to the Hogwarts Tribune, the new school paper run by the Patil twins. Pictures of Draco in various shady alcoves of the school with more than a few different students, both male and female, caught in half-dressed, obviously snogged positions of debauchery. He remember the strange feeling he'd had looking at them.

Harry paced until his feet led him to the door of the bathroom. He stripped and moved to stand under shower head, switching the water temperature to cold-as-hell. Yes, that should do nicely he thought, and it did. The first blast of icy water took the starch right out of his erection, and stopped his thoughts abruptly. He stayed there for a while, slowly coming out of the arousal induced stupor he'd been in. Draco fucking Malfoy.

The tension was beyond palpable the next morning in the Great Hall. Draco stalked into the room with a dramatic snap of his robes, a move he'd surely learned from Severus Snape. He held his head high, kept his arrogant smirk firmly in place, and acted completely oblivious to the suffering that had consumed Harry. Three cold showers since he'd kissed the blonde yesterday. Harry was a ill mannered, violent tempered, cur this morning and his balls felt fit to burst.

He had fought with Ron, then stomped downstairs and fought with Hermoine, and came to breakfast and fought with Ginny. Ginny had promptly broken up with him for the fifth time since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had stood up behind her proclaiming for everyone to hear, that slimy git of a Slytherin included, that was just fine and that they were never, ever, ever getting back together. Which had caused another fight, this time involving fists, between him and Ron. The Slytherin's cheered them on.

So that was how Harry came to have detention, cleaning trophies the muggle way, in the Trophy Room that night. At least he was alone and unsupervised until Filch came to inspect his work and release him from detention. Four hours from now. He hoped whatever Ron got stuck doing was a hundred times worse. It wasn't his fault that wishy washy harpy he had for a sister expecting things Harry had admitted he might not be the one to give her.

She hadn't lit his blood on fire like Malfoy. As if on cue, as if speaking of the devil would summon him, the blonde materialized at the door, grinning like a loon. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you...for a small price, of course." Draco Malfoy smiled at him so silkily that Harry's erection, hardly the prick that needed further motivation to make a appearance this moment, sprang to life. Draco swaggered into the room, sitting on the edge of the table Harry was working at. He peered down his perfect nose that twisted up just so at the tip.

Harry growled, and rose from his tasks. "I hardly want to owe you anything Malfoy, I don't want anything to do with-mphfft!"

Draco silenced him with a searing kiss. He slipped his tongue past Harry's lips initiating a bruising battle between them, all teeth and clashing egos. He used his mouth to fight with Harry as they had often used their hands, and wands, and spells. Harry surged against the blonde, rotating their positions, shifting until he had the blonde bent sharply against the flatness of the table. He distinctly wished they'd fought like this more often but he shoved the thought down deep inside him. He'd never admit that truth to his enemy, maybe.

Draco pushed him away gasping for air and sitting back on the corner of the table. "Well then, are you taking me up on my offer?"

"What offer? I can't leave till Filch gets back."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood. "You're Harry bleeding Potter, The Boy That Lived To Conquer Lord Voldemort. Who gives a fuck? You're of age, I'm sure if you're trying to secure a Ministry position you'll find yourself employed with little to no effort."

"I'm not trying to get a free ride Malfoy, I just want to be normal for once."

Again the blonde rolled his eyes and sighed with what could only be exasperation. "Merlin Potter, you've all the power in the world at your fingers and you'd rather act all saintly and shit. What a fucking waste," Malfoy sneered brushing pale bangs behind his ear. "Perhaps its for the best we're enemies because I could never respect a wizard with such an obvious lack of ambition."  
He turned as if he'd leave and but looked over his shoulder with that infuriating sneer back in place. "You'll never be normal Potter, you're extraordinary. Most people would kill to be in your place, as it stands several people did die for a chance at glory. Such a fucking waste," he repeated and began to exit the room.

Black rage swelled in Harry, the same rage the blonde was always able to invoke, and Harry wondered if Voldemort had ever been as much of an enemy as young Draco Malfoy had been to him. Now Malfoy was on the verge of becoming something else entirely and Harry didn't want Malfoy to think he was weak, neither did he want him sneering and calling him a waste. That was simply too much, too similar to those dreadful Muggles that he'd vowed never to see again.

"Malfoy!" He bellowed coming up behind the blonde and shoving him hard as Malfoy spun to face him, wand drawn defensively. Malfoy stumbled and crashed into the wall, spinning and sliding into a trophy case, the collection there wobbling dangerously.

Malfoy, slender and built lithe like a dancer, bounced up quickly,centering himself with a vicious snarl. "Potter, I kill you for that!"

Harry smirked now and squared his shoulders. He was shorter than Malfoy, though surprisingly not by much; he'd grown far more than he'd anticipated. His advantage was in his stockier muscles. He trained fanatically for the final battle with Voldemort, both magically and physically, and still kept up that training even now. "Bring it on if you think you can handle it!" He laughed. His senses were coming to life in preparation, he needed a good duel. Malfoy was no slacker and always gave as good as he got, Harry felt anticipation bubbling inside his chest. He was going to enjoy this.

Malfoy let the first curse loose, and Harry shivered with morbid delight. Sectumsempra, Malfoy was serious. Harry's flexed his arm and it released his secondary wand into his left hand. Malfoy growled and threw and angry confringo, the blasting curse missed him by millimeters as he spun casting a counter curse before the spell could hit and explode. It fizzled ineffectively. Harry toyed with him like that for nearly ten minutes, working the blonde into a delightful temper tantrum. Malfoy cursed him, he countered smoothly.

"Stop running you coward and fight like a bloody wizard, if you are one at all! Show some bloody life Potter! I don't know how you defeated Voldemort. You're the most pathetic excuse for human, Filch would do better to serve the magic you possess." Malfoy screamed petulantly.

"Have it your way then, Malfoy," Harry dispelled the curse flying at him wordless and stepped forward eyes intent as he locked them with his nemesis. The word formed in his mind before he could stop it but if Malfoy wanted some uncensored version of Harry who was Harry to deny him? He felt his anger build behind the spell, all the years of resentment and hatred for the boy before him, but he also felt the magnetic pull towards the blonde that he seemed to be experiencing since his return to Hogwarts. He felt the silent longing that blossomed among the grudging respect he sometimes felt towards Malfoy when he thought of everything the boy must have experienced living with Voldemort under the roof of his family's ancestral home.

The crucio sent Malfoy tumbling to the floor with his entire body arched taut, limbs spread like a Muggle crucifixion scene. The blonde shouted hoarsely, and Harry heard the unmistakable sound of pleasure mingled in agony. He closed his eyes and relished the lightning quick surge of lust that lanced through his abdomen. He couldn't believe he was casting crucio and getting his rocks off watching another human being in pain, even if it was just Malfoy. Just Malfoy, yea right, he thought to himself. He ended the curse with a wave of his hand.

Malfoy slumped curling in on himself with a pitiful moan. He laid there for a while, and Harry didn't move to see if he was alright or rather he didn't move at all, just stared at Malfoy and breathed heavily wanting to take the things he was sure Malfoy wasn't ever going up freely now. Finally Malfoy stirred.

The blonde groaned and sat up stiffly, glassy unfocused eyes finding Harry and narrowing. "Your crazy. You cast crucio at me? Was that crucio? It felt..." Draco ran off giving Harry a look of grudging look of awe.

The statement was more like a quiet observation and Harry didn't try to deny it. He just shrugged and stared at the blonde. "Wouldn't you be crazy? You think it's easy having all this at my fingertips?" He raised his hands into the air in front of him and his power leapt from him and crackled around the room. The blonde gasped when the magic hit him, and gasped again when the furniture and the various knickknacks from the shelves began to rise and fly around the room.  
Harry stalked forward. "Do you have any idea what its like to know I could have the world at its knees before me with barely any effort at all? That I can take whatever I want, from whoever I want, with little to no effort? Do you know how badly I just want to give in sometimes?"

"Of course I know what it must cost, although I didn't know quite the extent of your power after defeating Voldemort. I want to see you lose control Potter. I want to see you fall from grace, I want to see your power on display for all to see. Someone like you shouldn't ever have to cower or force yourself to hide."

Malfoy rose stiffly. "Was that crucio? It certainly felt like it but...but an extremely erotic version. Whatever were you thinking when you cast that? I don't think you really want to hurt me that bad after all do you Potter?" Malfoy looked half mad with delight.

"Anyone else would go to Azkaban. Im sure they'll lecture me on the extremeness of my retaliation but considering they expect me to be an Auror straight out of school, and your a former DeathEater...they'll make it like it never happened..." Harry walked over to Malfoy and contemplated the Slytherin.

Malfoy's lip curled, a slow and sensual gesture where it use to be one of absolute disdain. "You did it because you wanted to. Answer my questions Potter, I know you aren't a coward despite what I said contrary."

"I cast crucio with every intention of hurting you and then...I realized, I know...I mean, that sometimes I look at you and I don't see Malfoy anymore. I just see this kid that got labeled the same way I did. I can't imagine the things you must have witnessed, had to do, to survive in the same house as Voldemort. In the end, we both fought against him in our own ways. You saved my life and I saved yours, hell your mother even saved me once. I think I owe the Malfoys actually."

Harry resumed pacing but he pulled his magic into him and settled it firmly behind shields, so he could still pretend he was meek little Harry. Draco confused him with his avid attention, and his honest questions.

"You owe nobody a damn thing Potter. You went into the dark, alone, to meet Voldemort with every intention of dying so the wizarding world could be free of tyranny. You saved all of us so selflessly. What do you feel about me now? You change an Unforgivable into a bloody S and M wet dream? Believe me, I've felt the crucio enough by lesser wizards to know that was not what that was supposed to feel like, especially from someone like you. I rather enjoyed it actually. You must have some pretty intense feelings. That's a little beyond grudging respect."

Harry sighed as he passed by Malfoy, still on the floor and held out a hand to help Malfoy up. He hadn't meant it to be a symbolic gesture, but judging from the look in the blonde's eyes as he gazed up at Harry, Malfoy thought otherwise. Harry thought back all those years ago to the hand he had snubbed and wonder what kind of friend Draco Malfoy might have been if they both hadn't been so stubborn.

"You're confusing to me right now Malfoy-Draco..." Harry settled for bluntness. "I don't know why but I notice you differently, more intensely than before the war. That's all I'm saying on the matter right now."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Draco could obviously do blunt too, and the demanding fucker wasn't easily put off either.

"I guess that's pretty clear. I haven't really ever...I didn't have time to deal with my hormones before the war, and haven't really wanted to after the war all things considered. I didn't even have the desire have sex."

"That's understandable. It was hard on you especially Harry. You do realize that right? You put everyone's suffering above your own. You lost more than most Harry. I truly believe that. You should believe it but your too bloody...ugh, Gyrffindor I guess."

Harry giggled just a bit. "The Sorting Hat nearly put me in Slytherin, you know?" He asked conversationally.

"Oh really? Yes, I suppose I can see that, you are quite the sneaky git, the dark, stalking sort." Draco finally clasped Harry's hand and pulled himself up. He held onto Harry's hand longer than necessary. "That would have been fun, you in my house."

"Perhaps." Harry cast a look around the room. It was wrecked. "What sort of favor would it take for you to get me out of here now?"

Draco smiled devilishly. "Why I think you've given me the perfect idea. I want your undivided attention for the rest of the week, Harry Potter. You're going to eat, breath, and sleep with the Slytherins. We're going to explore this thing between you and I, and I'm not going to let you hide Potter. Besides, I never really thought I'd get the chance but I'd really like to do all sorts of things to you."

Harry felt his face heat. "There are rules you know? I can't just go dorm up with the Sytherins."

"I'm aware there are rules. You've also reminded me they don't apply to you. You like to break the rules anyway don't you Potter?"

Harry tensed, he never could resist a dare, and nodded. "Very well then...it's not like I've got better things to do..." Not with Ron mad at him and Hermoine caught in the middle. Harry didn't blame her for siding with Ron, he was her boyfriend after all. Frankly he was sick of seeing them all lovey dovey, something he could never give Ginny, not that it mattered now, and something he just didn't feel was for him. Harry wanted a more passionate and all consuming love, something course and rough. "I'm game Malfoy."

Corrected some errors changed some wording, add a few bits, nothing too different though.


End file.
